Carver aka Arrow
Carver belongs to Beckett~Swan (aka Lulu597), please do not edit or use without permission Description A male dog actor who stars as "Arrow" in the hit TV show Vigilance. Appearance ' Average sized cocker spaniel with a white coat and brown calico markings. His eyes are a deep green color and he is almost always found wearing a green collar with a silver circular shaped license. The only time his appearance differs is when he is filming ''Vigilance ''during which he usually wears his superhero costume, which consists of a dark green hood, a black mask, a black collar with a dark green and grey license depicting an arrow, and a dark green suit. '''Personality ' Carver is a bit of a goofball, always one to joke and make commentary. He's very laid back and witty as well as kind-hearted and generally well-mannered. He is quite smart, however his more impulsive actions tend to counteract this intelligence. Carver also happens to be a bit of a flirt, though he tries to remain respectful throughout any innuendos or flirtations. The personality of Carver's character "Arrow" is somewhat similar to his own, as both share a sense of lightheartedness and a bit of a jokester reputation, expect Arrow is less of a flirt, and is more defiant and reckless. Arrow is also slightly more intelligent and is a natural tactical thinker, though his recklessness undermines most of his plans. '''History Carver was born on a farm in Nebraska, one of a abnormally small litter of two pups, which was narrowed down to just him as his sibling was stillborn. His mother was a three time champion, so the breeder was expecting another champion, except Carver's unique calico style markings disqualified him from becoming a show dog like his mother, so he was sold to a young animal trainer by the name of Melissa Jameson. A year after he was adopted by her, around the time during which the TV show Bolt was becoming quite popular, Melissa, who trained animals for movies and television, received word that the show was looking for another dog to guest star as another superhero dog in the show. Originally Melissa had planned on contacting the owner of a dog she had previously worked with, a goldendoodle who could play sports, but at the last second decided to audition Carver. This was the young spaniel's first audition for a television show as she had initially planned to keep him solely as a pet, however he was well trained and apparently a good dog actor as he received the part. It was in rehearsals that Carver met Bolt, and discovered that the fellow dog actor believed he was actually a superhero. The cats who played as the villains informed Carver on the director's choice of method acting, and the young spaniel was forced to play along, which he didn't mind all that much as he enjoyed pretending to be a superhero, plus his character had no powers so he didn't have to fake that aspect of it. Luckily the charade ended quickly for Carver as he only had a couple days of filming due him being solely a guest starred. However fans really enjoyed Carver's character "Arrow" and his person, "Jeremy Hoover" so talk began of a spin off. It was another six months before things were set in stone, but then filming began for the spin off show which was named "Vigilance". Trivia * Carver has the attention span of a sparrow * He is very uncomfortable around fans and doesn't now how to act around them or anyone who idolizes him * He looks up to and idolizes Bolt, viewing him as a mentor * Carver loves the rain, however he hates lightning, though he is fine with thunder * He is allergic to pollen * He is afraid of grasshoppers